


Random Buff Vegito Tales

by Super_Buffed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Buff - Freeform, Buff Vegito, Buffgito, Force-Feeding, Forced Growth, Hyper Muscle Growth, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Swolegito, Thiccgito, bara, hyper muscle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Buffed/pseuds/Super_Buffed
Summary: A little collection of very short stories related to Buff Vegito I really didn't have anywhere else to put. The first couple may be a little interconnected, but I might eventually add some more random stuff along the way. I'm almost done working on the next parts of both The Battle Within and A Bellyful of Buu, but in the meantime let me know what you think, and if there's anything with Buff Vegito you might personally like to see. I might be inspired to write something out like these! Enjoy!
Relationships: Majin Buu/Vegito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: These stories contain forced muscle growth, nudity, and possibly dubious consent and sexual themes.

A thick gasp escaped the saiyan's lips as the last of Majin Buu slithered down his throat and into his body. He spent some time catching his breath, his now gargantuan pectoral muscles rising and falling with each harsh inhalation. A cold, stiff breeze blew across the plain that had been the two warriors' battleground up until now, a chill rippling through the saiyan from more than just the cold. The wind rushed over his body, forcing him to realize that he was now completely nude, the tough fabric of his blue and orange outfit having ripped to many tiny shreds that now lay on the ground far beneath him, destroyed by the force of his own body expanding in size and girth many times over.  
  
Panic and confusion in equal measure now gripped the fusion as the breeze brought another unpleasant fact into his mind, somehow even more unsettling than his nudity. Vegito was now incredibly and hideously muscular.  
  
As sweat rolled down his brow and over his muscles, the hot sun bearing down on the now much larger saiyan, Vegito was still trying to grasp this fact. The fusion grunted as he bent his head down, his now bloated neck muscles fighting him every step of the way, barely allowing him to see his own body. What he could see did not reassure him.  
  
Every inch of his now humongous body was engorged, every inch of him filled and heavy with Majin Buu, every inch of him exposed for all the world to see. It was a bizarre sight to behold, the once thin, capable warrior now a hulking, overmuscled brute, floating naked high in the air despite the fact that it looked like his body weight should have pinned him to the ground.  
  
As silence hung in the air, Vegito could only wonder why Buu had done this, at the purpose it would serve... and most importantly, what he was planning next...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegito! The Two Ton Stud!
> 
> From the moment Goku and Vegeta fused into the overwhelmingly powerful saiyan warrior Vegito, it had seemed nothing coul stop him from pummelling the once fearsome Super Buu into pathetic pink pulp! In a desperate bid to turn the tide of a losing battle, the devious majin resorts to cunning and trickery over sheer strength, liquifying his body and forcing the hero to swallow every drop!
> 
> Now Vegito is faced with something he never saw coming: An attack from the inside! Will the hero prevail? Or is he doomed to obey his deadly foe's every last whim?
> 
> Let me know what you want to see in the comments, and perhaps you can decide! I won't be able to do illustrations for them, but if you want to see a short story like this focused on our hopelessly hulking hero, let me know what you'd want to see! If you'd want another hero to face off against Buu like this, then maybe I can do that too, just let me know!

"What the...?" The words came out of Vegito's own lips but they were different, almost heavier. The saiyan realized with some humiliation that he had grown so absurdly girthy that even his voice had been weighed down, deepened by his own body mass.  
  
Another voice laughed from deep within the hero's body, it too deep, but all too familiar to the fusion, "I have you now... I'm inside!" Buu cackled, making Vegito's stomach churn, "Increase your power all you want, I'll only get stronger!"  
  
The bloated hero grunted as he felt Buu moving forcefully within his body, bulging abs rippling, slablike pecs quaking as the monster laughed from within, "If you thought you were sick of me before..." Majin Buu leered, settling into the meaty muscles of Vegito's back and forcing them to shake violently along with every word, "Wait until I start tearing you apart from the inside!"  
  
The fusion turned his head to watch his backside tremble from Buu's triumphant laughter, furrowing his brow in disgust, "So that's your plan then..." He frowned, lifting his arm sluggishly, feeling the weight of the goo now inhabiting him like some kind of parasite, "Can't take me on in a fair fight so you resort to some cheap trick to destroy me, is that it Buu?"  
  
Majin Buu laughed again, though a subtle bitterness had crept into his oozing voice from Vegito's insult, "And you were too stupid to stop me! Admit it, super saiyan, I outsmarted you!"  
  
"Oh it's clever Buu, I'll give you that..." Vegito smirked, flexing his thick arm as it quivered, pulsing with veins, "But also desperate. How sad that this was the only way you could come even close to beating me."  
  
A grunt of indignance rippled across the saiyan's swollen log of a thigh before Buu decided to ignore his comment, "I have to give you credit though, you're a much tougher opponent than I expected. I thought you'd end up like the last mortal I used this move on, big and fat like an overfed pig! Ahaha, instead you're just a giant meathead, little more than a brute! Such a shame though, even you aren't strong enough to resist bloating up like a freakshow!"  
  
Humiliation welled up within Vegito, but he ignored it, shaking his head, "You must really think I'm an amateur Buu..." He grinned before he suddenly felt his arm swell and grow heavier, then moving back to its side against his will, eliciting a surprised grunt from the saiyan.  
  
"Go ahead then Super Vegito, challenge me!" The monster laughed, the hero's entire body shaking, making the nude behemoth groan in disgust, "Then maybe you'll find out who's truly in control..."


End file.
